Containers for holding thin films and strips and other similar products are known in the art. However, there is a lack of effective methods for dispensing individual thin films and strips from storage containers. Current containers require a consumer to reach a finger into the container and attempt to extract a single thin film for use. Often, the consumer will extract multiple strips, requiring the consumer to replace the excess films. The films are not easy to handle and often become wrinkled, bunched up or otherwise misshapen and damaged. Additionally, because the consumer may need to touch the extra films, there is a risk of contamination.
Needs exist for improved containers and automatic methods of dispensing single strips of thin film products that are easy to use and eliminate contamination concerns.